


All Hail the Red Wolf

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: POV Sansa Stark, Queen Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sansa becomes Queen, Stark Sisters, Wyman Manderly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: The missing scene in which Sansa returns north and is named Queen.Takes place in Episode 6, between Bran becoming King and Sansa's coronation
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	All Hail the Red Wolf

It had been a long arduous ride back home. 

Bran's vow to let the North secede met with strong approval from the Stark Sisters and their entourage. A few wondered why Yara Greyjoy and Edric Dayne didn't pounce upon the chance to also be named independent but Sansa didn't let it bother her.

The whole ride back, Arya had a proud smile for her elder sister. 

"What?" Sansa eventually asked.

"Nothing." Arya chuckled, "Just...all those years we wasted hating each other...when if only I knew how strong you were and how much you loved our country."

"I never hated you.." Sansa whispered in a quiet voice. Arya looked upon her curiously, then turned away again. 

"It's over Sansa. I forgave you a long time ago. Before the Battle of Ice and Fire. Together, we killed Baelish. Together, we saved the whole world."

"You mostly did that, Arya! I just..."

"Just nothing!" Arya insisted. "Who got our brother into gear? Who rallied the Northern lords to war, while Jon was off fucking his genocidal dragon bitch?" The crimes of Daenerys still weighed heavily in their minds, it seemed. "You're so much stronger than you think, Sans."

Sansa gave her a little smile, then turned back to the road as her horse snorted. "As you say."

Within a week the Stark Sisters and their entire army arrived back home, to crowds of murmuring and some cheering. 

"Lady Sansa!" they cried. 

"Lady Arya!" Arya groaned at being called a lady. Sansa snickered to herself, knowing how much it annoyed her little sister. 

They came up the courtyard, where Sansa had given the order to assemble the army there, and outside the gate, including the lords, as well as all the retainers and men at arms. 

"Yes..." Sansa called out to the crowd of Northmen. "It is true what many of you have heard...My little brother Bran is now King of the Six Kingdoms...while you and I, the North...He has agreed to our freedom! From now, until the end of time, we are an independent nation, free from the politics of the southerners! Just as Lord Greatjon proclaimed so long ago, why should they have ruled us from some flowery seat in the South? Nay, we shall be free! Free to love and rule, and farm as we see fit!"

A great cheer rose up from the army. 

"Starks! Starks! Starks!" they chanted. when they quietened, Sansa began speaking again.

"So....the time has coime then, to choose a King in the North. It cannot be Bran. He has made his choice to wear the southern crown. Tens of thousands of Northmen died so we'd never have to kneel to a southern crown ever again. It cannot be my other surving brother Jon Snow. He had to take the black to stop another war breaking out against the Dragon Queen's remaining supporters."

Someone yelled, "Arya!"

Arya, her Needle bouncing against her hip, stepped forward. 

"Arya...?" Sansa said aloud. "Well, you have been offered the crown, sister. What say you?"

"I love you, Sansa.....you know that I do.....but you know I don't want that crown. Bran didn't...and I don't. I'm not a Lady. I'm not Lady of Winterfell. Yes, I slew the King of the Dead and saved all of our lives, but I have to choose what is right for me, and my own path. I love the North....so it is time we do what is right by the North."

She drew Needle, and knelt in front of Sansa. 

"You brought us to the Battle of Ice and Fire a united people. You marched us south to free our brother and all those who followed you that day did so because thye loved you. You brought House Arryn to our aid in our most desperate hour. There's nobody better....Am I your sworn sword, my queen...from this day to my last day?"

Sansa was almost brought to tears, and she gave the barest of nods to allow Arya to raise her head once again. _Queen? They actually want me to be queen? It was somehow beyond Sansa's expectations. Surely Arya, who's a warrior. Surely Lord Manderly, a soldier. I will be queen?_

After years of conflict and heartache, Arya and Sansa had brought each other to a point of total trust, love and loyalty to one another. Sansa regretted every day the person she ocne was, and how awful she was to Arya who only wanted her love. 

"I'll have peace on those terms", growled Sansa's mightiest and most powerful bannerman, Lord Manderly. "The southerners can fook off. So can King Bran if he wants so badly to stay down there. There.." he pointed his greatsword at Sansa's face, "sits the only queen I mean to bend my knee for. _THE QUEEN IN THE NORTH_!"

Lord Glover stepped forward, "My greatest shame, Lady Sansa, was not supporting you in the final battle against the dead because I disagreed with your brother and his queen. Never again will I cast House Stark aside for the sake of my own spite. When you said to me once that House Glover was sworn to the Starks, I didn't want to listen. But mayhaps when we crowned your brother, we should have crowned you. The Queen in the North will stay in the North!"

Sansa nodded. She was never truly forgive the Glovers for what they did, but she accepted their oath of fealty.

Another lord stepped forward, "When Jon Snow left us, you ruled us and ruled well. This is the daughter of Ned Stark, his eldest surviving daughter. This is your birthright. my queen. When you called your banners against the Dragon Queen's supporters, we answered. Today then. the day of our freedom, this is where we shall name our rightful queen! She _is_ the Red Wolf! "

"Red Wolf! Red Wolf! Red Wolf!" the chanting was back. It got louder and louder until almost all of the soldiers present were raising their swords and chanting for Sansa. 

Once it quieted down again, Maester Wolkan boomed, "All Bow Before Her Grace Sansa the Red Wolf, First of her Name, Queen in the North, Queen of Winter, Lady of Winterfell, and Protector of the Realm." So they all did. They bowed graciously, holding their blades at their sides.

She had reclaimed her birthright at last. Her people had chosen her as queen after she secured their freedom, and now she would certainly be crowned within a fortnight. 

Arya, proudly smiling, threw herself into a hug with her elder sister, who hugged back lovingly and tightly, rubbing her cheek against Arya's affectionately. Thank you. She never said it. But Arya knew she thought it.

In the crowd, Sansa noticed a hooded figure at the edge of the crowd. She realized it was Jon, who was also smiling proudly.

Sansa had gone from a lord's daughter sold off to a vicious bastard, to a meek hostage beaten and savaged, to the queen of half the continent, in the space of only a few years. It was not something she ever expected to happen, and now that it was, she could not stop the tears of happiness. She had become truly accepted by her people and now ruled them as Queen in the North, just as her brothers did before her.

The Red Wolf had finally arisen.

_I won, Robb. I won._

The End.


End file.
